


De l'avantage des moustiques

by Tatsu



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-23 22:30:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10728588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatsu/pseuds/Tatsu
Summary: Comme Stiles, vous en avez marre des moustiques ? Voyez le bon côté des choses... ;)





	De l'avantage des moustiques

**Author's Note:**

> C'est un délire total, super court et qui, pour une fois, vient à 100% de moi XD Comme on va bientôt entrer dans la saison des moustiques... ;)

Début octobre, il commençait à faire un peu frais. Pourtant, il y avait encore des moustiques. Et c'était toujours Stiles qui se faisait piquer. C'était vraiment injuste. Le pire, c'était pendant l'entraînement de crosse. Chaque fois qu'il prenait sa douche après un entraînement, il découvrait de nouvelles piqûres.

— Mais c'est pas vrai ! C'est le onzième bouton depuis le début de la semaine ! se plaignit-il alors qu'il se savonnait entre Scott et Isaac. On a été tranquille tout l'été, et ils sortent maintenant, alors qu'on est en octobre ! C'est n'importe quoi !

— C'est pas si grave, Stiles, tempéra Scott. Une piqûre de moustique n'a jamais tué personne.

— Scotty, mon pote, t'as jamais entendu parler de paludisme ?

— Y a quand même peu de risques, ici, dit Isaac.

— Et puis je ne vois pas de quoi tu te plains, intervint Jackson. Toi qui pleurniches que tu es puceau, au moins, là, tu peux dire que tu te fais sucer.

Des rires et des ricanements retentirent dans les douches.

— Ah ah ! Hilarant Whitemore...


End file.
